


Tonight we were young

by Road1985



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Kevin y Randall han pasado una vida entera sin verse, sin saber nada del uno del otro. El tiempo, las circunstancias y sobretodo los miedos de uno y otro los han separado.Nunca fueron hermanos convencionales, pero sus padres nunca llegaron a saber hasta que punto tenían una relación única.Ahora es el momento de recuperar al hermano perdido, enfrentarse a la realidad y comprobar si lo que un día se creó entre ellos, todavía está ahí... a pesar del tiempo, de la vida, del matrimonio y ser mal visto por la gente de su alrededor





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando llegó a la puerta e hizo sonar el timbre de madrugada, Kevin supo que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, no tanto como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero lo suficiente como para haber encontrado las fuerzas para plantarse allí, esperar y no salir corriendo.

Esperó, con el miedo a que nadie contestara, a que su hermano no estuviera en casa o que simplemente no quisiera verle. Randall y él llevaban un año sin verse, tal vez más, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo pasado, pero seguía doliendo igual. Había sido una estupidez, una discusión que ahora vista con el paso del tiempo, en realidad no tenía ninguna importancia.

Miró el reloj, era casi medianoche; no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más tiempo allí si nadie le abría la puerta. quería escapar, echar el tiempo atrás. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando Randall abriera la puerta? ¿Iba a pedir perdón? ¿Le pediría explicaciones? Tal vez sería mejor marcharse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Entonces, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y como si de una estúpida película romántica se tratara, comenzó a llover y en cuestión de menos de treinta segundos, Kevin estaba empapado.

Podría decir que no se dio cuenta del agua cayendo sobre él, que no notó el frío atravesando su cuerpo y sería cierto. El paso del tiempo no había cambiado muchas cosas y desde luego no había cambiado el hecho de que Kevin, dejaba de ser un hombre que se acercaba a los cuarenta años y volvía a ser el adolescente al que su hermano le había robado el primer beso.

\- ¿Sabes que hora es? – Preguntó Randall con esa voz fuerte, grave y casi dura que siempre hacía a Kevin estremecerse.  
\- Sinceramente no sabía donde ir. – Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aunque no estaba muy seguro si era por el frío o por la presencia de Randall delante de él. – Ha sido una semana de mierda.  
\- He visto el video.

Kevin se echó a reír y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Los malditos cocktails de la fiesta que había necesitado para enfrentarse a los productores, estaban demasiado cargados.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Sino acabarás teniéndome aquí una semana por culpa de una pulmonía.  
\- Tu siempre tan dramático. Vamos, pasa.

Randall se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su hermano. Kevin notó su mirada de arriba abajo, ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos aquella sensación de debilidad que le producía la presencia de su hermano pequeño.

Había estado pocas veces en aquella casa, apenas la conocía y a pesar de tratarse de su hermano, se sentía como un extraño en el hogar de Randall. Le gustaba, apenas se parecía a su apartamento, más bien era todo lo contrario. Aquel lugar le daba una sensación de hogar que no sentía desde que se había ido de casa para comenzar su carrera de actor. Allí olía a cariño, a familia, hasta creía oler las galletas que solo su madre sabía hacer.

\- ¿Dirías que he echado a perder los últimos tres años de mi vida?  
\- Kevin, es media noche. ¿No podríamos hablar de esto mañana?  
\- Puede que mañana la cadena me haya puesto una demanda millonaria por abandonar la serie a la que estoy atado, al menos por dos años más. Talvez mañana no esté con ánimos de hablar sobre mis errores.

Escuchó el fuerte suspiro de Randall a su espalda y los pasos de sus pies descalzos acercándose hacia él.

\- Muy bien siéntate y hablemos. ¿Quieres un café?  
\- Doble, ya lo sabes.

Kevin se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió; la vida había tratado bien a su hermano, aunque sabía que se lo había trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estaba, para tener aquella casa, las dos niñas preciosas y un buen trabajo. Casi se sentía celoso, aunque no se arrepentía del camino había tomado al decidir hacerse actor. No era una vida segura, no había encontrado al amor de su vida entre todas aquellas modelos y actrices de tercera que se acercaban a él para conseguir la fama, pero era el camino había escogido y no se arrepentía.

Randall regresó cinco minutos más tardes con dos tazas de café y se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

\- Siento molestarte a estas horas, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Siempre has sido el sensato de la familia. Si he cometido una estupidez, me lo dirás.  
\- ¿Quieres que te reasegure tu decisión o quieres que te convenza para volver a esa telecomedia?

Kevin se bebió el café de un trago y se echó a reír.

\- Ojalá lo supiera, estoy hecho un lío. Por primera vez en mi vida no se lo que quiero hacer, no se donde quiero ir a parar con mi carrera. Pero se que esa serie no es donde quiero que ni mamá, ni Kate me vean. – Cuando todo el amargo del café bajó por su garganta y se posó en su estómago, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Randall. – No es en esa serie de mierda donde quiero que me veas tú.  
\- No soy quien para hacer juicios.  
\- Siempre has sido lo más parecido a una conciencia que he tenido. Kate me pone el corazón en su sitio, pero tu me hacías pensar con lógica, supongo que por eso no lo hago desde que dejamos de hablarnos tan a menudo.  
\- Ya sabes que no fue idea mía distanciarnos.  
\- Randall…

Se hizo el silencio. Tras la última discusión, apenas habían vuelto a hablar. Poco habían podido hacer dos testarudos como ellos. Uno quería una cosa, el otro, una muy distinta. Uno tenía miedo, el otro estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Ninguno de los dos había podido olvidar aquella noche; la mejor de sus vidas, pero también la peor, al menos para Kevin. Todo había si diferente después de aquella noche de otoño, después de la cena en el restaurante de su amigo, después de cancelar la noche de hotel, una vez que habían cancelado el vuelo a New York.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces Kev.  
\- Por eso. Esperaba que… - Kevin se acomodó en el sofá, se quitó los malditos zapatos de quinientos dólares que le estaban destrozando los pies y se abrazó a sus propias rodillas. No era capaz de ser un adulto cuando estaba cerca de Randall. Era el mayor, por unos minutos, siempre había intentado ser el alfa, el fuerte y sin embargo, era un crío cuando Randall le miraba de esa manera, con esos ojos negros, penetrantes, que conocían sus más profundos secretos. – He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, Randall.  
\- Lo se, he estado presente en la mayoría.  
\- Solo hay uno del que realmente me arrepiento.  
\- Lo se, yo también.

Kevin se quedó sin aliento. No había esperado hablar de ese tema, no quería hablar de ello porque sabía que nunca sería un buen momento para hacerlo. Llevaba más de media vida olvidando el baile de graduación, el pasillo de las aulas de química, la fría pared donde Randall le había empujado y un beso que en realidad nunca había tenido que ocurrir.

Tampoco habían hablado del viaje que nunca había llegado a hacer a la gran ciudad y Kevin no le había pedido explicaciones por no aparecer en el aeropuerto. Era un error, lo había sido desde el primer momento, desde que no se había separado de su hermano cuando le había besado en un primer momento. Nunca habían hablado de lo duro que había sido para ambos olvidar el primer amor… más que nada porque ninguno de los habían llegado a olvidarse.

\- ¿A que has venido exactamente Kev?  
\- Necesito encontrar un poco de lógica en mi vida. Llevo toda mi vida dejando cosas colgadas, dejando que el miedo gane siempre y al final dejo atrás demasiado posibilidades. Las cosas podrían ser muy diferente, Randall, para los dos.  
\- No sigas por ahí, Kevin. Si quieres hablar sobre tu carrera y tus posibilidades hablemos, pero no quiero remover el pasado.  
\- Nunca llegamos a hablar de ello. Te echaste atrás, tuviste miedo, lo entiendo. Fue entonces cuando me marché, cuando me lié la manta a la cabeza y me centré en la carrera como actor, en ganar dinero, en ser famoso. Me empeñé en dejar mi vida atrás, en olvidar lo que no había llegado a ocurrir, en olvidarme de ti… de nosotros.  
\- Kev…  
\- No, no, lo se. Tomaste tu decisión y yo he tomado hoy la mía. He echado mi presente por la borda porque estoy perdido y esta noche he bebido lo suficiente para venir aquí, decirte que… que… siento como te presioné, todo lo que te dije… no tenía derecho, no éramos nada y que yo estuviera enamorado no quiere decir que…

Lo había dicho tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que se encontró mirando a Randall a los ojos, con la boca seca, las manos temblorosas y la sensación de que el alcohol desaparecía de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estabas enamorado? Nunca lo dijiste.  
\- No me diste la ocasión. Un día me estabas besando, al siguiente me dejaste tirado en el aeropuerto. ¿Cómo te iba a decir nada? Por eso me marché, por eso, puse tierra, rodajes, meses, de por medio. No sentías lo mismo que yo y te aseguro que eso duele cuando estás pensando en dar el gran paso, salir del armario, ser sincero con papá y mamá, decirles que me gustan los hombres, que me gustabas tú.

Enterró el rostro en las rodillas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que dejar salir todo aquello después de casi veinte años, fuera algo tan doloroso.

Respiró con fuerza, ya no se sentía borracho, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir hablando, ni para estar allí. Se puso en pie, sin encontrar la valentía para mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Había dicho demasiado y ahora se sentía completamente estúpido.

\- Siento haberte molestado, ya me voy. Al menos he conseguido decir todo lo que llevaba dentro. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Al llegar a la puerta, alargó la mano para coger el pomo, pero no llegó a hacerlo, las manos de Randall le hicieron volverse y lo empujaron contra la puerta. Atrapó su cuerpo, las manos de Randall apretaron sus hombros con fuerza y de nuevo se encontró con esos negros, intensos, que no hacían más que traer recuerdos y sentimientos a su interior.

\- Teníamos dieciocho años, éramos unos críos, hermanos. Cometí el error de besarte porque… joder Kevin. Querías que escapáramos juntos. Eso habría matado a mamá, por no hablar de papá. Fue un error y lo sabes.  
\- Lo se. – Kevin tragó saliva, tenía la garganta áspera, el corazón fuera del pecho. – Pero también se que sentías lo mismo que yo y también se que… nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que sentí con aquel maldito beso.

Casi quince años antes, los dos hermanos habían tomado una decisión que cambió sus vidas, se habían dejado llevar bajo el pensamiento de que eran hermanos adoptados, que no compartían sangre. Ese beso no sería tan grave. 

Kevin se lamió los labios recordando ese momento, ningún otro beso había vuelto a ser igual en su vida, ningún otro hombre, ni mucho menos una mujer, le habían producido esa sensación de vértigo, esas palpitaciones esas ganas de romper todas las reglas existentes por un impulso irracional.

\- Es un error. – Susurró Randall. – Siempre lo ha sido.  
\- Déjame ir entonces, no volveremos a hablar del tema.  
\- Te odio Kevin.  
\- Y yo, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
\- Te odio.

No hubo más batallas verbales, Kevin no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, los labios de Randall sobre los suyos se lo impidieron, esa boca que llevaba quince años echando de menos, se había apoderado de la suya, su lengua se movió con rapidez, estaba en su boca, retomando el dominio sobre lo que una vez, una sola vez había sido suyo. 

Bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y clavó los dedos, como si Kevin fuera a escaparse, como si tuviera alguna intención de separarse de él. Le hacía daño el pomo de la puerta en las costillas, pero no quería que ese momento terminara. Cerró los ojos, aguantó la respiración y rodeó el cuello de Randall con ambas manos.

Randall no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para empujar a Kevin hasta su despacho. Cerró la puerta con una patada y empujó a Kevin contra el sofá.

\- Tenemos que terminar con esto. – Dijo Randall sentándose sobre los muslos de Kevin. – Creo que nuestro problema es que dejamos esto colgado aquella noche en el instituto, si hubiéramos… el sexo habría solucionado nuestra tensión todo este tiempo.  
\- Randall… - Kevin se movió mecánicamente presionando su cuerpo contra el de su hermano, estaba tan excitado ya, que el pantalón le molestaba, pero ya se había dado cuenta que Randall no estaba mucho más tranquilo. - ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? ¿Con un hombre?  
\- Fuiste el primer tío al que besé. No te mentiré, me planteé volver a hacerlo, pero no se… - Las manos de Randall se movieron rápidas sobre la camisa de Kevin y desabrochó los primeros botones. – Aunque no te lo creas, no pude volver a hacerlo, tenías que ser tu o nadie más.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el adolescente, el muchacho que sentía lo que era un beso de verdad, que comprendía por fin lo que un beso podía hacer sentir. La boca de Randall le besó el cuello, fue humedeciendo su clavícula, sus hombros, la parte superior de su pecho, la piel que podía encontrar bajo la ropa. 

Agarró las manos de Kevin y las clavó contra el sofá para que no pudiera moverse, para poder apoderarse de él sin problemas, para poder tomar el control del cuerpo de su hermano. Movió sus caderas, sobre el cuerpo de Kevin, apretó su erección contra él y le quitó la camisa, dejando así, sus manos atrapadas bajo la ropa.

Se apartó, se arrodillo y separó las piernas de Kevin. No sintió ninguna resistencia, tampoco cuando le desabrochó el pantalón y le bajó la cremallera. Notó el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Kevin, escuchó su intenso suspiro cuando deslizó su boca su pecho, su lengua rodeando y jugueteando con sus pezones, sus dientes apretándolos.

\- Randall… de esto no hay marcha atrás.  
\- Te lo he dicho, tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos entonces. Te hubiera follado en el instituto, créeme, pero me entró miedo y luego… - Se incorporó y volvió a besarle los labios, agarró el miembro ya duro de Kevin con su mano, lo rodeó y comenzó a acariciarlo, deslizando la yema d esu dedo pulgar sobre la punta. – Siempre he soñado con este momento; sabía que estaba mal, pero siempre me he preguntado como sería tu polla, el sabor, el contacto.  
\- Por favor…. – Kevin cerró los ojos, ya no podía controlarse, no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Agarró el cuello de su hermano lo guió, bajando su cabeza hasta su entrepierna. – Me estás matando. Siempre he querido este momento, tenerte aquí.

Cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de su hermano entre sus piernas, su sonrisa y sus labios entreabiertos que se iban cerrando sobre su erección. 

Arqueó la espalda cuando la boca de Randall se metió su miembro entero en la boca. Se quedó sin respiración cuando su lengua lo rodeó y comenzó a jugar con él, como si de una serpiente apretando a su presa se tratara. Para él no era el primer tío que le hacía algo así, pero si la primera vez que estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón tan repentino por culpa del inmenso placer.

Levantó las caderas cuando Randall se lo ordenó con las manos para que le quitara el pantalón y el bóxer. Lo dejó desnudo, exupuesto a él, con las piernas bien abiertas, expuesto a él y de pronto, esas mismas manos, se movieron hasta sus glúteos, los rodearon, apretaron, arañaron y los fueron separando.

\- Es la primera vez que hago esto con un hombre. – Dijo Randall cuando dejó escapar su polla de la boca.  
\- Pareces un experto. – No pudo decir nada más cuando un dedo firme y seguro entró en su interior. 

Tampoco era la primera vez que le penetraban, pero poco importaban las veces anteriores, aquello era lo que siempre había soñado. 

\- Quiero verte, siempre he imaginado tu cuerpo…

Randall se puso en pie, vestían un simple pijama, así que deshacerse de la ropa fue fácil y una vez que estuvo desnudo, se plantó delante de Kevin. La mirada de su hermano mayor estaba ya puesta en su miembro duro, recto, firme, delicioso; lo miró hambriento, se relamió y se incorporó, con las manos todavía atrapadas por su camisa.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y lamió la punta de aquel miembro prohibido hasta ese momento. Levantó la mirada, esperando la reacción de Randall, que no se hizo esperar, con un intenso suspiro y su mano agarrando su cabello para dirigir sus movimientos. 

Ninguno de los dos tuvieron que decir nada, Kevin abrió la boca y dejó que Randall le moviera, atravesando sus labios con aquella polla dura. Movió las caderas, lentamente primero, con más decisión después, mientras movía la cabeza de Kevin con la misma intensidad. Escuchó el ahogado gemido de su hermano cuando clavó el miembro en su garganta y lo dejó ahí, el tiempo suficiente para dejarle sin respiración. Lo sacó poco a poco, observando como la saliva corría por el cuello de Kevin, mezclada con un líquido blanquecido salido de su miembro. Lo volvió a meter, más hinchado esta vez, más duro si eso podía ser. Lo sacó y metió hasta que la velocidad hizo el movimiento casi salvaje. 

\- Joder, Kevin, podría estar follándote la boca toda la vida, no quiero imaginar cómo será estar apretado en tu culo. ¿Te lo han follado muchos?

Le liberó la boca para que pudiera contestar y esperó.

\- Unos cuantos, pero estoy seguro que ninguno lo habrá hecho como tú. Siempre te he querido dentro de mi, he soñado con ello, me he… - Se puso colorado, no estaba preparado para tanta sinceridad.  
\- ¿Cuántas noches te has calentado pensando en mi?  
\- Randall, no me hagas esto.  
\- ¿Cuántas pajas te has hecho imaginándome?  
\- Dios, para por favor.  
\- ¿De verdad quieres que pare?

Kevin negó con la cabeza, se mordió el labio implorando y de pronto se encontró en el suelo, el culo levantado, la cara sobre la alfombra; desnudo, las manos atrapadas con la camisa que ahora Randall amarraba bien para impedirle moverse. Un segundo más tarde, Kevin sintió a su hermano tras él, su miembro apretado contra su culo.

Las manos de Randall sobre sus caderas le hicieron estremecerse, aquello estaba pasando de verdad, ahora si que no había marcha atrás y cualquier arrepentimiento ya no tenía sentido.

Randall tiró de su camisa para incorporarlo y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba sentado sobre los muslos de Randall, con ese miembro a punto recto a punto de clavarse en su culo. No le había preparado, pero un solo dedo había sido suficiente para saber que podría entrar en él sin mucho esfuerzo.

Lamió su hombro, mordisqueó su cuello y abrió de nuevo el culo de Kevin con ambas manos para abrirse paso poco a poco, primero con los dedos y un segundo más tarde con la punta de su polla. Le cogió de la cintura y no tardó en atravesar todo su cuerpo y arrancar un grito de la garganta de su hermano, que tuvo que ahogar con una mano sobre su boca.

\- Dios, Kev… te habrán follado muchos, pero estás tan apretado como un maldito crío virgen, me estás aplastando la polla.  
\- Fóllame, Randall, por favor, fóllame y lléname de ti.

Kevin no preguntó, comenzó a mover las caderas, las levantó y las dejó caer sobre un miembro que le abría un poco en cada embestida. Separó las piernas todavía más y volvió la cabeza buscando la boca de su hermano para que le besara, para que no fuera solo su culo lo que penetrara.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaron el estudio, Randall echó el cuerpo hacia delante y con él llevó el de Kevin para poder comenzar a llevar él la fuerza de las embestidas. Rodeó su cintura, su cuello con la otra mano y fue clavando su polla cada vez más llena en un culo con el que llevaba soñando toda la vida.

Los dos se movían al mismo tiempo, al mismo ritmo, a la misma velocidad, gemían con la misma intensidad y dejaban ir todos los remordimientos y el tiempo perdido.

\- Córrete dentro de mi. Si no volvemos a hacer esto, necesito sentir que una vez fuiste mío y yo tuyo.

Randall lo levantó una vez más, clavándose así con fuerza casi en el estómago de Kevin, haciendo que su miembro chocara con el punto mágico de su hermano. Que difícil era no gritar cuando un torrente eléctrico golpeaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se echó a temblar y Randall lo notó, lo abrazó con fuerza y movió su miembro en su interior para que el orgasmo llegara algo más tranquilo.

\- Ni se te ocurra parar ahora, me estás volviendo loco y quiero sentirlo todo.  
\- Entonces tenemos que hacerlo bien.

Randall le hizo darse la vuelta, aunque para eso tuvo que salir de él y por un momento Kevin se sintió vacío. Lo tumbó en el suelo, le separó las piernas hasta casi hacerle daño, insertó de nuevo su polla en el culo de su hermano y con la mano sobre su cuello, fue lanzando las embestidas más fuertes que había dado en su vida.

Subió las piernas de Kevin sobre sus hombros y se ajustó perfectamente contra su cuerpo, su miembro a punto de estallar llenando todo el interior de Kevin hasta dejarlo sin respiración ahora, su espalda arqueada, las uñas clavadas en la alfombra y los ojos casi en blanco.

\- Córrete por favor, hazme tuyo… si no volvemos a hacerlo, haz que recuerde siempre el día en el que fuimos uno.  
\- Volveremos a hacerlo, te lo aseguro, no creo que pueda pasar mucho tiempo lejos de este culo, de tu boca, de tu… - Agarró el miembro de Kevin y comenzó a masturbarle, no le quedaba mucho para correrse y quería que su hermano mayor tuviera el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. – Eres mío, Kev, hermano mayor o no, ahora eres mío. Tu cuerpo será siempre mío y lo sabes.  
\- Lo se, lo se… pero necesito que te corras, que me llenes, no puedo más. Me estás volviendo loco y no puedo soportarlo más.

Randall se inclinó sobre él y al mismo tiempo que penetraba su boca con una lengua hambrienta, lanzó dos fuertes embestidas, seguidas de otras dos más que le hicieron correrse, llenar el culo de Kevin y notar como su eyaculación corría por los muslos de su hermano. Sintió que se estremecía, que luchaba por liberar sus manos, que buscaba su miembro, que lo apretaba con sus glúteos para no dejarle escapar nunca y que gemía desesperado buscando su propia eyaculación que parecía no querer llegar.

Randall se acercó a su oído, lo lamió y susurró.

\- Voy a follarte tantas veces a partir de ahora, que llegará un día en el que no podrás sentarte. – Esas palabras le hicieron perder el control y descargar todo lo que tenía contra la mano de su hermano menor. – Vas a venir rogando que te folle, vas a abrirme la puerta de apartamento siempre que yo quiera y vas a abrirme tu culo. Dios Kev… vamos a ir al infierno por esto, pero te aseguro que merecerá la pena.

Kevin no estuvo seguro si Randall acababa de correrse de nuevo en su interior o era cosa suya, pero se echó a temblar, entre risas y lágrimas. Notó que Randall le liberaba las manos y una vez libre, se abrazó a él, con su miembro todavía dentro y fue él quien en un último esfuerzo, se movió como un jinete experto sobre un caballo salvaje para que ambos tuvieran un último e intenso orgasmos.

\- Randall… Te quiero, te quiero. Joder, te quiero tanto, te necesito tanto… no se como he podido estar todo este tiempo sin ti. ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar todos estos años?  
\- Deja de hablar y córrete antes de que despertemos a las niñas.

Dicho y hecho, Kevin se dejó ir por última vez, igual que su hermano, ambos agotados, vacíos y llenos al mismo tiempo, abrazados, cerrando por fin un capítulo incompleto de sus vidas para abrir uno nuevo, que ninguno de los sabía donde les llevaría.

Se quedaron así un momento, Kevin sentado sobre Randall, sudando, sin poder respirar, su rostro ocultó contra el hombro de su hermano menor, temblando, en silencio.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
\- Todavía podemos dormir unas horas. – Dijo Randall con una serenidad que tranquilizó a Kevin. – ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Mañana tienes que enfrentarte a los de la cadena y tienes que descansar.  
\- ¿Hablaba de nosotros?  
\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? No pienses en eso ahora, hemos hecho lo que los dos deseábamos. Lo que tenga que pasar… pasará mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza y siento que sea un capítulo cortito, pero prometo que habrá más, que será más largo y con muchos más rombos

Kevin estaba acostumbrado a cometer errores. 

Se había equivocado al pensar que la serie sería un éxito, se había equivocado también al pensar que podía tener una verdadera relación con su primer agente, que al final solo había querido aprovecharse de él para sacarle dinero. Había sido un error creer que su padre vería bien su decisión de convertirse en actor.

Pero si había cometido un error significativo en su vida, había sido esperar que Randall acudiría a su cita en el aeropuerto.

Kevin no era un tipo rencoroso, pero había confiado tanto en aquella oportunidad, estaba tan seguro que su hermano daría el salto con él. Lo había mirado a los ojos, se lo había dicho con tanta seguridad. Randall era de los que no cambiaba de opinión, era una persona fuerte, seguro de si mismo; no escuchaba a los de su alrededor cuando estaba convencido de algo y Kevin, dios, Kevin hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego porque su hermano habría tomado ese vuelo con él y al final se había encontrado, como un imbécil, solo, en la puerta de embarque, llamando y rellamando a su hermano y encontrándose todas las veces con su contestador automático.

No podía decir que su relación hubiera sido nunca sencilla. Se conocían desde nacimiento prácticamente, nunca se habían visto como otra cosa que no fuera hermanos, gemelos, con sus buenos y sus malos momentos; dos chicos que se peleaban habitualmente, pero que se defendían de los matones del colegio; dos muchachos que habían crecido juntos y se habían hecho inseparables y de pronto, cuando Kevin menos se lo esperaba, su hermano le había empotrado contra la pared y le había besado, le había dado su primer beso, le había demostrado que le gustaban los chicos.

¿Cómo olvidar el instante que cambia tu vida?, ¿cómo dejar pasar el primer beso?, ¿cómo dormir aquella noche cuando fue su propio hermano el que había vuelto su mundo entero del revés?

Kevin siempre se había considerado un chico normal. Por mucho que Kate se empeñaba en decirlo, no se veía como un chico guapo y apenas se daba cuenta del revuelo que se formaba en el instituto cuando aparecía. A los diecisiete años, nunca había tenido novia y por mucho que las chicas de su clase pensaran lo contrario, todavía no había dado su primer beso.

Era tímido, le habían gustado un par de chicas, pero no se había atrevido a hacer nada y al final otros muchachos se le habían adelantado. Deseaba ser actor; le costaba dejarse ver entre la gente, aunque las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de subirse a un escenario, todo cambiaba y parecía convertirse en otra persona completamente distinta. 

No podía imaginar mientras buscaba un traje para aquel baile, que aquella noche cambiaría su vida para siempre y que sería su propio hermano el que tiraría abajo todo aquello de lo que estaba seguro hasta el momento.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Le había dicho Randall, mientras sus dos acompañantes, amigas que al igual que ellos no habían encontrado pareja, pero no querían ir solas al baile, se iban al baño juntas.  
\- Claro.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más tranquilo? Aquí hay demasiado ruido.

A ninguno de los dos les emocionaba aquella música electrónica que comenzaba a escucharse por todos lados; en casa sus padres les habían educado con los clásicos, con los vinilos, con solos de guitarra y batería. Los otros chicos de su clase decían que eran raros porque jugaban a juegos de rol con su padre o veían el hokey sobre hielo con su madre, mientras los demás chicos jugaban al football.

Eran diferentes a los chicos de su alrededor, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro; igual que Kevin era feliz sabiendo que tenía a su hermana gemela cerca. En el caso de su relación con Randall, no eran gemelos, así que no tenían esa conexión, pero no había nadie que le conociera mejor que uno de sus dos hermanos.

Salieron al pasillo, vacío ahora que se acercaba la elección del rey y la reina de aquel años. Como no podía ser de otra forma, a ninguno de los dos les interesaba lo más mínimo quien ganara la corona.

Randall estaba nervioso, no hacía falta que se lo dijera para saberlo. Conocía todos sus gestos, sabía que solo se movía de forma tan errática cuando no sabía como hablar sobre algo o porque estaba seguro que había hecho algo que iba a molestar a su madre.

De pronto se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos y Kevin se quedó helado. Eran unos críos todavía ,pero Randall siempre había tenido esa mirada intensa, dura incluso, fuerte, que le dejaba sin aliento y nunca había comprendido por qué. Kevin sentía que le temblaban las piernas cuando le miraba así, cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esa mirada, desaparecía.

\- ¿Va todo bien? Me estás asustando. – Dijo Kevin. Se acercó a su hermano, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y notó que se ponía tenso y se volvía rápidamente hacia él. – Randall si ha pasado algo, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea. ¿No te han vuelto a decir nada los imbéciles de Charlie verdad? Esta vez le parto la cara y me da igual lo que digas o el castigo que me ponga papá. Si te han hecho algo…  
\- Kevin…  
\- Lo digo en serio, si te han hecho algo, nadie molesta a mi hermano.  
\- Soy mayor que tú. – Dijo Randall con sorna.  
\- Kevin estoy bien, no es eso  
\- Veinte minutos, pero me da igual, la gente como Charlie no tiene derecho a creerse superiores ni…

De pronto, mientras hablaba, Randall le cortó, le empujó contra la pared, las manos aprisionando sus hombros y en cuestión de dos segundos, le estaba besando.

El tiempo se detuvo de pronto. Kevin dejó de escuchar la música proveniente del gimansio, tampoco le llegaban las voces de sus compañeros. Su hermano le estaba besando; lo tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared y sí, Randall le estaba besando. Podía evitarlo, podía empujarle, obligarle a dejarle ir, gritarle y decirle que aquello estaba mal, que era horrible, asqueroso, que eran hermanos y no podían hacer aquello.

Pero Kevin no hizo nada. Cerró los ojos se agarró a los bíceps de Randall, con fuerza, casi con desesperación, como si pensara que el mundo fuera a terminar en cuanto su hermano se separara de él. Gimió al notar que la lengua de Randall se abría paso dentro de su boca… nadie había hecho aquello jamás, porque su primer beso, su primera experiencia con otra persona estaba ocurriendo con su propio hermano.

Estuvieron allí unos pocos segundos o varias horas, Kevin perdió la noción del tiempo y de no ser porque Randall le tenía bien sostenido entre sus manos habría caído al suelo. 

Gimió y tembló cuando Randall le dejó ir. Le costaba respirar, tenía las mejillas encendidas y las piernas le temblaban como si se hubieran convertido en gelatina a punto de derretirse.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Randall eres mi hermano, no podemos… No puedes… Joder, Randall. ¿Por qué?  
\- Por el mismo motivo que tú no te has apartado y ahora mismo no me sueltas un puñetazo.  
\- Pero…  
\- Somos mayorcitos ya, Kev… Por mucho que mamá piense que somos unos críos y papá nos vea como unos adolescentes con los que jugar a la consola el domingo por la tarde. – Randall guardó silencio como si quisiera dejarle un momento a su hermano para asimilar lo que había ocurrido y sus palabras. – Dime que no querías que esto pasara.  
\- No… ¿Qué más da si quería? Está mal, porque somos hermanos, porque somos dos tíos porque…  
\- ¿De verdad te preocupa que seamos dos tíos? Charlie es un retrógrado, alguien con la mente muy cerrada, pero tu no puedes decirme eso.  
\- Me voy a casa. No se como has podido hacerme esto.

Randall lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared, evitando así que pudiera ir a ninguna parte y bloqueó su cuerpo con el suyo propio. 

Kevin escuchó el sonido de su espalda al chocar contra la pared. Quería apartar la mirada de Randall, quería dejar de mirarle, no sentirse como una serpiente bajo el control del encantador. 

\- Dime que no te has pasado las últimas semanas espiándome, mirándome…  
\- Randall.  
\- Dormimos en el mismo cuarto, - Se acercó un poco más a él, tanto que Kevin pensó que volvería a besarle, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Te conozco desde que nacimos, siempre he sabido antes que tú cuando te gustaba alguien. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como me miras? – La mano de Randall sobre su pecho le hizo estremecerse una vez más. – El problema es que tú no te has dado cuenta como te miraba yo a ti.  
\- Randall, por favor, eres mi hermano. Si papá y mamá se enteran.  
\- Di que no te ha gustado. Di que no quieres que te bese otra vez, dime que me vaya y olvidaremos que esto ha pasado, no volveremos a hablar de esto.

Kevin se se mordió el labio. Su parte más racional le decía que hablara, que le dijera a Randall que lo suyo debía terminar antes de empezar. Que es beso había sido una tontería. En lugar de eso, bajó la mirada al suelo, respiró con fuerza y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos.

\- Debemos tener cuidado, papá y mamá no pueden enterarse.  
\- Kate tampoco.

Kevin carraspeó y se echó a reír nervioso.

\- Eso va a ser más difícil, ya lo sabes.

Randall rodeó la cintura de su hermano con una mano y lo atrajo hacia si. Le besó de nuevo, para repetir la caricia en su cuello, de tal forma que le hizo suspirar. Si le había quedado alguna esperanza de mantenerse firme y oponerse a lo que estaban haciendo, la boca de Randall no se lo iba a permitir, tampoco sus manos que casi clavaban los dedos en sus caderas, ni ninguna de las otras partes de su hermano, porque si había un pensamiento que estaba ganando terreno en su cabeza era que no quería estar allí, en el instituto, sino en casa, en su dormitorio, con Randall, en la cama y...

Tragó saliva de nuevo, el simple pensamiento de sus deseos le hizo ponerse todavía más colorado. Después de todo, aquel acababa de ser su primer beso y por muchas fantasias que hubiera tenido en su vida, nunca se había imaginado que su primera vez pudiera ser con l única persona de la que realmente se había enamorado en toda su vida.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Gimió Kevin.  
\- Si tu lo estás, yo lo estoy, Kev.


End file.
